カカシ先生の初恋 - Kakashi-sensei First Love
by Druella Wood
Summary: Berkat informasi dari Naruto mengenai novel icha icha yang akan dijadikan film layar lebar, Kakashi akhirnya terbebas dari status jomblo sejati. #OneShoot #KakaHana #Kakashi #Hanare


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Kakashi Hatake x Hanare**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

 _ **Tulisan Italic adalah flashback**_  
My first Naruto fiction... Check it out... :)

.

.

"Semuanya penduduk Konoha! Aku disini untuk menghibur waktu istirahat kalian dengan lagu dan tarian." Terdengar suara mendayu-dayu seorang wanita pengamen yang sedang berdiri sambil memainkan alat musiknya di tengah-tengah para penduduk konoha.  
Tepukan tangan dari penduduk konoha berkumandang menyambutnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, seorang shinobi Konoha mengawasi wanita pengamen itu dari atas tebing.  
"Hanare." gumamnya.

.

.

 **カカシ先生の初恋**

 **::**

 **KAKASHI-SENSEI NO HATSUKOI**

 **::**

 **Kaka_Hana**

 **.**

 **.**

Terik matahari tak terlalu meyengat seperti saat musim panas sebulan yang lalu, sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim gugur membuat restoran ramen ichiraku semakin ramai. Walau begitu, cuaca di desa Konoha tak terlalu berpengaruh terhadap beberapa pelanggan restoran ramen itu, contohnya untuk remaja gennin abadi berkepala kuning dengan cengiran rubah. Seperti kaki berbalut celana orange-nya hampir tak pernah absen menggantung di kursi restoran, sedangkan kepala kuningnya teresembunyi di balik noren.

'Srruuuppp...' Naruto menyesap kuah ramen terakhirnya.

"Naruto, itu Kakashi-sensei." kata Sakura menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Oh ya? Mana?" Naruto melompat keluar dari restoran ramen ichiraku mencari-cari sosok gurunya.

"Hoii... Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto sambil melambai semangat ke arah gurunya.

Sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut perak berhenti dari jalannya dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Naruto dan Sakura berlari menghampirinya.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto melirik tangan kanan Kakashi yang sedang memegang novel icha icha.

"Ah, kau masih membaca novel ero sennin ya." mata Naruto menyipit menatap gurunya.

Kakashi berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya sambil membaca novel icha icha. Dibelakangnya Naruto dan Sakura mengejarnya dan mensejajarkan diri mereka berjalan bersama Kakashi di kanan dan kirinya.  
"Sudah lama sejak aku selesai membacanya, tadi aku menemukannya di tumpukan buku-buku lamaku saat membereskan rak bukuku. Jadi aku membacanya lagi."

"Ooh... begitu rupanya. Ngomong-ngomong apa Kakashi-sensei sudah tahu kalau novel ero sennin akan dijadikan film? Tadi aku melihat posternya di depan pinku shobo." Seketika langkah Kakashi terhenti mendengar informasi dari murid kesayangannya. Naruto terus berjalan sambil melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Hebat juga ya ero sennin, novelnya bisa sampai di film-kan begitu." Naruto melongo ketika menoleh kesamping namun gurunya dan Sakura sudah tak berjalan bersamanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah guru mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura setelah berlari kembali ke tempat Sakura dan gurunya berdiri.

"Tidak tahu, Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak saat kau mengatakan bahwa novel icha icha akan di jadikan film." sahut Sakura melirik skeptis pada gurunya.

Kakashi berkedip dan kembali fokus menatap kedua muridnya. "Ah, kalian ini bicara apa? Barusan itu aku baru teringat kalau aku ada janji dengan Gai! Aku pergi duluan ya!" Kakashi berlari kecil sambil melambai pada Naruto dan Sakura yang saling bertukar pandang.

.

Kakashi berlari. Bukan berlari mencari Gai seperti yang ia katakan pada Naruto dan Sakura, tapi berlari menuju toko komik yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan pinku shobo, Kakashi terpaku menatap poster besar yang tepampang di seberang toko itu.  
"I.. ini.. benar-benar di jadikan film?" seketika wajah Kakashi merona di balik maskernya.  
"Aku harus beli tiket dulu!" gumamnya.

* * *

"Kau akan datang dan menemani Jiraiya-san untuk menonton film perdana ini." Yamamoto, sutradara dari film icha icha mewanti-wanti pada aktrisnya.

"Atur saja, aku pergi dulu." gumam wanita cantik itu, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam kau harus sudah ada di kursimu sebelum film di putar!" teriak Yamamoto.

.

Sang aktris cantik berjalan santai menuju sebuah bukit, angin musim gugur menerpa kulit putihnya menyebabkan rok dan rambut hijaunya berkibar. Sesampainya di puncak bukit, wanita itu mendudukan dirinya di atas rumput di bawah naungan pohon rindang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon yang menaunginya.

Jemari lentik miliknya memetik senar gitar yang selalu dibawanya. Lantunan merdu yang dialunkannya mengiringi angin sepoi-sepoi dan menyejukan hati. Beberapa saat setelah sang aktris memainkan secara akustik alat musiknya, ia mulai mengeluarkan senandung samar-samar untuk menemani musiknya. Wanita itu bernyanyi. Suaranya indah, seindah rupanya.

Tiba-tiba permainan musiknya berhenti. Sang aktris merasakan kehadiran seseorang, ia menoleh ke arah pukul dua dan mendapati sosok tinggi tegap berambut perak berdiri memandangnya. Wanita cantik itu menatapnya penuh arti, ia mengenalinya walau sebagian besar wajanya tertutup masker dan hanya meninggalkan mata kanannya untuk dilihat orang lain. Ia selalu mengingatnya, bahkan tak pernah melupakannya karena ia selalu melihat sosok pria itu di awan.

"Kakashi." gumamnya.

"Hanare." sahut sang pria.

Wanita yang dipanggil Hanare sedikit tersentak mendapati sang pria mengucapkan namanya. Tanpa disadarinya pipinya bersemu.

Pria itu, pria yang dipanggil Kakashi, berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celananya. Matanya yang terlihat mengantuk memaku tatapannya pada wanita cantik di hadapannya. Ia mengingatnya. Sangat jelas.

 _ **"Apa kau menerima ini Kakashi-sensei?! Bagaimana jika wanita itu benar-benar mencintaimu?!"**_

Kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dalam pikiran Kakashi, kata-kata yang diucapkan lima tahun lalu oleh Naruto, bocah dua belas tahun yang merupakan murid kesayangannya itu selalu menghantui pikirannya hingga saat ini. Pertanyaan yang ia selalu sangkal jawabannya dan membuat perasaannya menjadi gundah setiap kali mengingatnya, setiap kali ia memandang awan seperti saat ini.  
Kakashi berdiri di samping Hanare yang telah berdiri menatap awan.

"Apa tujuanmu kembali ke sini?"

"Awan." gumam Hanare. Kakashi melirik sedikit ke arahnya.

"Aku mengikuti awan, seperti yang kau katakan padaku." Hanare terkekeh sejenak dan melanjutkan dengan sebuah gumaman "Awan yang sama dengan yang lima tahun lalu membawaku pada 'harapanku'."

Kakashi merasakan sesuatu di dadanya, perasaan asing yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Kakashi teringat saat musim panas dua bulan yang lalu ia melihat seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengan Hanare.

 _Sore yang hangat melingkupi tubuh hampir semua penduduk Konoha, tak terkecuali Kakashi. Namun bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasakan rasa hangat yang nyaman, tapi juga hatinya. Kehangatan terasa menjalari hatinya setelah ia melihatnya kembali. Hanare-nya._

 _Wanita pengamen itu menghentikan jalannya tepat lima meter di hadapan shinobi konoha yang menutup jalannya. Mata mereka bertemu._

 _"Hanare." gumam shinobi konoha._

 _Wanita itu tak menyahut dan justru menatap bingung pada sang shinobi._

 _Shinobi berambut perak yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu melebarkan matanya setelah menyadari sesuatu. Mata wanita yang ia panggil Hanare barusan berwarna biru, bukan cokelat. Dan ia tak memiliki tahi lalat dibawah mata kanannya. Wanita itu bukan Hanare. Pantas saja ia kebingungan._

 _"Maaf, aku salah orang." gumam shinobi itu sambil tertawa kecil yang dibuat-buat dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku permisi." kata shinobi itu sopan sebelum pergi entah kemana._

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara Hanare menarik pikiran Kakashi dari lamunannya terhadap kejadian dua bulan lalu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kakashi bermaksud mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tubuhku sehat seperti yang bisa kau lihat, tapi aku masih merasa kosong seperti diriku yang terakhir kau lihat." Hanare masih memandang awan.

"Huh?" Kakashi kembali melirik wanita disampingnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa bahagia saat mereka kehilangan 'harapan' mereka?" Hanare menjelaskan pertanyaan tersirat Kakashi mengenai pernyataannya dengan pertanyaan.

Kakashi mengerti, sangat mengerti maksud perkataan Hanare. Dirinya adalah 'harapan' wanita itu, seperti yang ia katakan lima tahun yang lalu. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat berdesir menyenangkan di hati Kakashi, tak terasa wajah di balik maskernya bersemu sedikit. Jarang sekali Kakashi bisa bersemu, kecuali ketika ia sedang memembaca novel icha icha. Biasanya dia yang membuat gadis-gadis merona, tapi kali ini Hanare adalah wanita pertama yang berhasil melakukannya.

"Aku mengerti kau merasa ragu padaku, maka lihatlah aku dengan mata sharinganmu. Aku bersumpah kali ini kedatanganku ke desa Konoha bukan untuk memata-matai ataupun membawa misi jahat apapun." kali ini Hanare menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan teguh.

"Tidak perlu." gumam Kakashi.

Hanare menunduk kecewa. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku pergi." Hanare meraih alat musiknya dari bawah pohon.

"Kemana?" tanya Kakashi membuat Hanare menatapnya dengan mata berbinar menahan haru karena merasa diperhatikan.

Hanare menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menepis pikirannya. "Aku punya janji malam nanti, dan aku tak boleh terlambat. Sampai jumpa Kakashi, kuharap kita bisa berjumpa lagi setelah ini." Hanare tersenyum sangat manis sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Kakashi tiba-tiba merasa sepi, seperti ada yang hilang.

* * *

Ruangan besar dengan penerangan minim itu telah dipenuhi orang banyak sejak dua jam yang lalu. Orang yang hadir rata-rata datang bersama pasangannya, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang tak cukup punya keberuntungan untuk memiliki atau sekedar membawa pasangan. Contohnya saja shinobi terkenal macam Hatake Kakashi.

Walau begitu, seperti yang sudah-sudah, sensei dari tim 7 itu tak pernah ambil pusing dengan hal-hal roman seperti itu. Jika saja orang-orang tak mengetahui kalau dirinya penggemar berat novel icha icha karangan shinobi hebat tapi mesum sekelas Jiraiya, mungkin orang-orang bisa mengiranya seorang gay.

Kakashi seorang shinobi yang hebat, namun ia tak pernah memikirkan soal cinta, sampai-sampai nasibnya menjadi seperti Jiraiya si penulis novel favoritnya sekaligus guru dari Minato gurunya dan juga guru dari Naruto muridnya.

Film icha icha telah selesai ditayangkan dan lampu sudah kembali dinyalakan, namun wajah Kakashi masih memerah dibalik maskernya akibat menonton film yang diadaptasi dari novel favoritnya. Sepanjang film Kakashi terus-terusan merona karena suatu hal, bahkan lebih parah dari saat ia membaca novelnya.

"Tokoh wanitanya..." gumam Kakashi saat orang-orang sudah mulai beranjak pergi. Seorang laki-laki disebelahnya menimpali perkataannya.

"Namanya Hanare, dia aktris pendatang baru. Kabarnya dia adalah kunoichi pelarian dari desa Jômae. Dia juga ada disini, menonton bersama Jiraiya-san." Kakashi menatap laki-laki disampingnya dengan membelalakan matanya.

"Begitu?" akhirnya Kakashi bersuara.

"Ya, sekarang aku dan kekasihku akan mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan Hanare-san dan Jiraiya-san di novelku. Sampai Jumpa." Laki-laki itu dan wanita di sampingnya tersenyum sambil melambai singkat dan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

.

"Melelahkan juga ya tanda tangan sebanyak ini." Jiraiya merenggangkan kedua tangan dan bahunya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hanare tersenyum kecil disampingnya. "Bukankah anda sudah sering melakukannya?"

"Ah tidak juga, biasanya aku lebih sering kabur daripada meladeni tanda tangan seperti ini." Jiraiya memicingkan matanya ke arah pintu keluar, sepertinya ia mengenali orang yang sedang berjalan keluar disana.

"Hoi Kakashi!" panggil Jiraiya melambaikan tangannya dari balik meja panjang tempatnya duduk bersama Hanare untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan mereka.

Hanare tersentak mendengar panggilan Jiraiya. Ia mendongak ke arah pandangan Jiraiya dan mendapati Kakashi sedang berjalan santai menuju mereka.

"Hahaha... ternyata kau menontonnya juga ya?!" tanya Jiraiya bersemangat sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

Kakashi tertawa kecil "Tentu saja Jiraiya-sensei, membaca novelnya saja aku tak pernah ketinggalan, mana mungkin aku melewatkan filmnya. Aku baru mengetahui tentang ini siang tadi, Naruto yang memberitahuku. Aku benar-benar kaget novel ini bisa difilm-kan."

"Apa maksudmu eh?" Jiraiya memicingkan matanya.

Kakashi tertawa kikuk dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya "Ah tidak-tidak! Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kau tahu. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bagaimana caranya menggambarkan novel seperti ini ke dalam sebuah film."

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi main-main "Haha... aku bercanda, aku tahu maksudmu. Awalnya aku juga tak dapat membayangkannya, tapi Hanare-san ternyata aktris hebat!" kata Jiraiya dengan wajah memerah. Seketika kedua orang lainnya yang juga ada disana ikut merona.

"Terima kasih." gumam Hanare dengan suara lembut. Kakashi yang masih belum mampu mengembalikan warna wajahnya, semakin sulit pulih mendengar suara Hanare yang langsung mengingatkannya pada salah satu adegan dalam film yang baru ditontonnya.

Sesuatu menyadarkan Kakashi hingga ia mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba rasa kesal menjalarinya mengingat Hanare melakukan adegan film itu bersama laki-laki lain walau pun hanya sekedar akting.

 _ **'Laki-laki lain eh? Memangnya kau pikir seharusnya dia melakukannya bersama siapa? Bersamamu?'**_ suara dalam pikirannya membuat Kakashi mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau berkata Naruto yang memberitahumu? Apakah dia menonton juga?!" kata Jiraiya terlihat sedikit malu tapi ia juga terkikik geli membayangkan Naruto menonton film seperti itu.

"Ah tidak Jiraiya-sensei, kurasa dia tidak menontonnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menontonnya malam ini." Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Baguslah. Bagaimanapun walau dia sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang, aku masih menganggapnya seperti anak kecil yang baru aku angkat beberapa tahun lalu sebagai muridku. Bahkan terkadang aku masih melihatnya seperti seorang bayi dalam gendongan Kushina. Kalau sampai dia menontonnya, Kushina pasti tak akan segan membunuhku." Jiraiya tersenyum lembut, begitupula dengan Kakashi yang tersenyum sayang dari balik maskernya mengenang gurunya Minato dan istrinya.

"Hei, perkenalkan! Ini Hanare-san." kata Jiraiya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya." kata Hanare.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?" kata Jiraiya tertarik.

"Saat aku masih kecil, Kakashi-san pernah menolongku yang sedang tersesat. Kemudian kami kembali bertemu lima tahun lalu." Hanare berhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan "Lima tahun lalu aku menjadi tahanan desa Konoha. Aku menyusup ke Konoha untuk mencuri informasi tentang desa ini. Kemudian aku tertangkap."

Jiraiya membelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan Hanare, kemudian memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Kakashi.  
"Dia telah menghapus ingatannya mengenai informasi desa Konoha dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari desa kunci. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya, jadi aku melepaskannya." kata Kakashi menjelaskan pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengangguk bijaksana. "Baiklah, lupakan masa-masa suram itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita minum saja! Ayo!" Jiraiya merangkul Kakashi dan Hanare di kanan dan kirinya.

.  
.

"Haha... film tadi itu, bagaimana? Lebih bagus novelnya atau filmnya?" Jiraiya berbicara dengan suara melayang dan wajah memerah karena mabuk.

"Tentu saja novelnya lebih bagus, aku tak suka filmnya karena Hanare yang memainkannya." gumam Kakashi dengan suara berat karena setengah mabuk.

Hanare yang masih sadar karena minum dalam dosis yang wajar menatap Kakashi kecewa setelah mendengar langsung dari bibir pria itu kalau ia tak menyukai film yang dibintanginya.

"Ahahaha... Kau ini! Bagaimana mungkin kau tak menyukai Hanare-san? Lihatlah! Dia wanita yang cantik!

"Dia memang cantik, oleh karena itu aku tak suka jika dia disentuh-sentuh pria lain seperti di film." Kakashi menenggak sake-nya sekali lagi dalam beberapa teguk, ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan selagi minum sebelum kembali mengenakan maskernya. Wajahnya kini benar-benar merah di balik maskernya.

Semerah wajah Hanare yang tidak mabuk sama sekali. Wajah Hanare merah bukan karena mabuk, tapi karena pernyataan spontan Kakashi yang membuatnya seperti melayang.

"Ahahaha..." tawa Jiraiya menggema di ruangan VIP yang disewanya. "Rupanya kau cemburu ya? Dasar kau ini, kalian bukan remaja lagi. Jadi katakan saja jika kalian saling menyukai. Hahahahah... uhuk-uhuk.." lagi-lagi Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tersedak.

Kakashi kembali mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya, kemudian ia memandang Hanare yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pipi memerah.

"Ah, kelihatannya kau sudah mabuk berat Hanare. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang." ternyata Kakashi salah mengartikan rona di pipi Hanare sebagai efek mabuk, padahal rona itu muncul karena perkataannya pada Jiraiya.

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Hanare pelan, namun cukup untuk tertangkap oleh telinga Kakashi yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" tanya Kakashi menatap menerawang pada gelasnya yang hampir kosong.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." dengus Hanare.

"Kakashi, sepertinya aku akan disini sampai pagi. Kepalaku berat sekali. Kau sebaiknya mangantar Hanare-san pulang." Jiraya bicara dengan nada tak beraturan sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa kami tinggal disini?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada khawatir.

"Hahahah... kau ini. Aku ini bukan remaja yang baru pertama kali teler. Aku sudah sering seperti ini bersama Tsunade. Sudah, pergilah. Pemilik tempat ini sudah mengenalku, mereka takkan keberatan memberikan aku tempat untuk bermalam disini." Jiraiya mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu Jiraiya-sensei."

Kakashi masih mampu berdiri tegap dalam keadaan setengah mabuk seperti itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hanare untuk membantu wanita itu bangun.

Mereka berjalan bersama di bawah jutaan kerlip bintang. Langit malam itu cukup cerah, namun angin yang berhembus lumayan menusuk. Hanare hanya mengenakan atasan berbahan katun dengan lengan sesiku dan rok biru gelap panjang, potongan bajunya yang terbuka di bagian bahu dan hanya terbalut jaring-jaring membuatnya bersedekap memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu, Kakashi berjalan di depan sedangkan Hanare mengikutinya di belakang. Bedanya adalah saat ini mereka berjalan di malam hari, bukan siang hari. Tak ada saksi mata karena saat ini malam sudah sangat larut, hampir tengah malam.

"Untuk apa kau mengantarku?" Hanare membuka suara dalam kesunyian.

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan kau selamat sampai di rumah." jawab Kakashi masih dengan suara berat. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan di saku celananya seperti biasa.

Hanare mendengus "Kau bahkan takkan mengetahui jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang di tangan orang jahat kalau kau saja berjalan lurus di depanku tanpa menoleh atau bicara sedikitpun padaku."

Kakashi tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Hanare menabrak punggungnya. "Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Hanare merengut.

Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hanare dengan matanya yang semakin terlihat mengantuk karena mabuk. Pipi Hanare lagi-lagi bersemu mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Kakashi. "Kalau begitu berjalanlah di depanku." Kakashi membuka suaranya, mempersilahkan Hanare untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"Apakah berjalan berdampingan denganku begitu buruk?" bisik Hanare.

Seketika mata Kakashi melebar mendengar ucapan Hanare. "Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu?" kini jarak mereka berdiri hanya sebatas satu langkah kaki orang dewasa.

Hanare tak menjawab dan hanya menatap mata Kakashi. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pelipis Kakashi dengan ujung jarinya hingga ke batas rahangnya. "Aku merindukan ini." kata Hanare sambil mengusap masker yang menutupi bibir Kakashi.

Kakashi menangkap tangan Hanare yang bergelirya di wajahnya. Kesadarannya yang sebagian masih belum pulih membuatnya menarik dagu Hanare dan membawa bibir wanita itu pada bibirnya.

"Tidakkah aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan ciumanmu tanpa penghalang menyebalkan ini?" Hanare tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pipi Kakashi yang terbalut masker.

"Bersyukurlah, karena hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang pernah merasakannya walau terhalang masker ini." Kakashi menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Hanare kebalik telinganya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah banyak kunoichi yang mengagumimu?" tanya Hanare tertarik.

"Aku tak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun." Kakashi kembali berjalan, kali ini ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hanare.

"Boleh aku memegang tanganmu?" bisik Hanare.

Kakashi meliriknya sekilas dan mengangguk samar. Dengan senyum sumringah, Hanare meraih tangan kanan Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria yang menjadi 'harapan'-nya.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bolehkah?" Hanare kembali bersuara.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Jika kau tak pernah mencium seorang wanita pun hanya karena kau tak pernah berkencan ataupun menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, maka kau namakan apa hubungan kita setelah tadi kau menciumku?" Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan membeku.

"Walau hanya bisa melihat mata kananmu, tapi aku selalu suka melihat ekspresimu ketika berpikir seperti ini." Hanare tersenyum.

Kakashi bersemu dari balik maskernya. Saat ini shinobi berambut perak itu sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya seutuhnya.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu." Hanare mengangguk mantap.

"Kenapa mudah sekali mengajakmu?" gumam Kakashi heran.

"Hanya kau yang akan dengan mudah mengajakku. Karena sejak dulu, kau selalu mendapatkan kepercayaanku." lagi-lagi Hanare mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Kakashi mulai berlari memimpin

Mereka berdua berlari dalam diam dengan Kakashi memimpin jalan di depan. Sesekali Kakashi melirik ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah Hanare masih mengikuti di belakangnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ujung sebuah tebing yang tak asing bagi keduanya.

.

"K-kau mengajakku kesini untuk mengulangi kejadian lima tahun lalu?" bisik Hanare dengan suara gemetar. Ia takut, sangat ketakutan. Hanare tak sanggup untuk diusir lagi oleh 'harapan'-nya.

Kakashi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap mata Hanare mencoba membaca emosi wanita itu. Hanare tampak kalut karena Kakashi tak kunjung bicara, matanya berkaca-kaca namun ia tak menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat awan, tapi bulannya tak cukup terang untuk membuat awannya terlihat. Tapi angin ini, angin musim gugur ini masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu. Aku tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan ingatanku terhadap kejadian di tempat ini sejak saat itu, terutama pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto padaku." Kakashi membelakangi Hanare sambil menatap bulan purnama yang cahayanya redup karena tersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan.

Hanare diam mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi. Hatinya berdebar tak karuan memikirkan hal paling buruk yang mungkin akan Kakashi katakan padanya.

"Naruto bertanya dengan penuh emosi padaku apakah aku menerima kepergianmu? dan bagaimana jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Kakashi kembali diam sedangkan Hanare tersentak, ia menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tak dapat menjawab keduanya. Aku tak pernah berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya karena kupikir tak ada gunanya. Tapi pertanyaan itu selalu menohok pikiranku disaat-saat tertentu hingga akhirnya aku tahu jawabannya dan membuatku menyangkal jawaban itu. Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sebelumnya aku pernah merasa gundah karena perasaan menyesal dan kehilangan atas sahabatku. Aku tak pernah melupakan hal itu. Tapi dalam kasus yang sekarang melandaku sedikit berbeda. Aku bukan menyesal kehilangan sahabatku karena aku tak dapat melindunginya, tapi aku menyesal kehilangan cintaku karena aku melepasnya begitu saja." Hanare membelalakan mata dan menahan napasnya.

"Saat pertukaran tahanan, aku berkata kalau aku takkan melepaskanmu karena kau membawa informasi desa Konoha bersamamu, namun ternyata aku melepaskanmu. Sekarang aku takkan mengulangi kesalahanku kembali." Kakashi membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Hanare tajam.

"Sekarang posisi kita berbalik dari lima tahun lalu. Aku yang berdiri di ujung jurang, sedangkan kau berdiri di tempatku berdiri. Semuanya berubah. Ku katakan sekali lagi, aku takkan melepaskanmu Hanare! Bukan sebagai tahanan, tapi sebagai wanita yang mencintaiku."

Air mata Hanare bergulir mengaliri kedua belah pipi putihnya.

"Tapi aku akan melepaskanmu, jika kau ternyata tidak mencintaiku." sambung Kakashi.

Hanare berlari menerjang tubuh Kakashi. Wanita itu memeluk 'harapan'-nya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kakashi. Air mata tak henti keluar dari mata cokelatnya. Tangan kiri Kakashi merangkul bahu Hanare dalam pelukannya, sedang tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Hanare dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Kakashi." kata Hanare saat mendongak menatap Kakashi.

"Mengapa kau bisa mencintaiku, bahkan kau tak pernah melihat wajahku."

"Aku tak peduli tentang hal itu karena aku mencintaimu karena aku merasa percaya dan nyaman bersamamu." tegas Hanare. "Walaupun aku benar-benar ingin mencium bibir ini tanpa terhalang maskermu." guyon Hanare.

"Kau bisa merasakannya jika menjadi istriku." gumam Kakashi santai.

"Dengan senang hati aku bersedia jika kau memintaku." kata Hanare dengan mata berbinar.

Mata kanan Kakashi terpejam karena tersenyum, begitupun dengan Hanare yang balas tersenyum manis.

* * *

"Waahhh... Kakashi-sensei! Akhirnya kau tidak jomblo lagi!" Teriak Naruto setelah acara pernikahan Kakashi dan Hanare selesai dilaksanakan, membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya tertawa.

Sakura memberikan buket bunga pada Hanare dan mengucapkan selamat, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto lima tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih." kata Hanare lembut.

Seperti biasa Sakura dan Naruto memandang terpesona pada kecantikan Hanare.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau beruntung sekali mendapatkan istri secantik Hanare-san." kata Naruto menggoda gurunya sambil merangkul bahunya. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Hanare-san, kau harus menjaga Kakashi-sensei ya. Banyak kunoichi yang menganguminya, kau tahu!" bisik Sakura di telinga Hanare dengan suara yang cukup terdengar oleh telinga Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Ahahaha... benar kata Sakura, aku juga bingung kenapa para kunoichi bisa suka pada Kakashi-sensei, padahal wajahnya saja tak pernah terlihat." Kakashi menatap skeptis pada muridnya yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage itu.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei itu shinobi yang hebat. Dia jounin terbaik Konoha, semua orang tahu itu. Karena itulah banyak kunoichi yang naksir padanya." Sakura menjelaskan dengan berbinar penuh bangga akan gurunya. Beruntung Kakashi mengenakan masker, jika tidak, semua orang akan melihat wajahnya merona karena pujian muridnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu banyak informasi mengenai suamimu Hanare-san." Sakura terkikik sedang Hanare tersenyum lembut pada murid suaminya.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi-sensei juga pernah menjadi Hokage walaupun hanya sebentar sekali." kata Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Hanare terdengar terkejut.

"Itu benar Hanare-san." kali ini Naruto yang menyahut. "Wajahnya bahkan sudah diukur untuk dibuat ukiran wajahnya disamping wajah nenek Tsunade. Tapi sayang sekali, belum sempat diresmikan, ternyata nenek Tsunade sadar dari koma dan akhirnya Kakashi-sensei tidak jadi diangkat menjadi Hokage." lanjut Naruto.

Kakashi hanya mendengarkan obrolan mereka dengan wajah datar, sedangkan istrinya justru sebaliknya. Hanare mendengarkan cerita Naruto dan Sakura dengan penuh ketertarikan, ia merasa senang bisa mengenal suaminya lebih dalam. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang shinobi yang sangat hebat dan bisa diandalkan. Dia kelewat cuek tapi sangat loyal pada negara, teman, guru, dan juga murid-muridnya.

Berdasarkan cerita Naruto dan Sakura, Kakashi tak pernah punya kekasih ataupun berkencan dengan wanita sebelum bersama dirinya, tapi mereka yakin bahwa Kakashi normal dan menyukai wanita karena ia sangat menyukai novel icha-icha karangan Jiraiya-san. Hanare tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Naruto kalau ia sering menangkap basah wajah Kakashi yang merona saat membaca novel icha icha.

Saat membahas mengenai wajah asli Kakashi, kedua murid suaminya mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah berusaha melakukan beberapa cara untuk memancing Kakashi agar membuka maskernya, salah satu caranya adalah dengan mentraktirnya makan ramen, namun sayangnya semua cara termasuk mentraktir ramen berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tapi ada dua orang yang berhasil melihat wajah asli Kakashi. Kedua orang itu adalah pemilik kedai ramen ichiraku dan anak perempuannya yang bernama Ayame. "Gadis itu tak lepas menatap wajah Kakashi-sensei dengan wajah merona parah dan mata berbinar. Kami makin penasaran, apakah wajah Kakashi-sensei setampan itu sampai membuat Ayame-san bereaksi seperti itu." begitu kata Naruto.

Hanare merasa sedikit cemburu mendengar ada wanita lain yang pernah melihat wajah suaminya, padahal dia sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah asli suaminya.

* * *

Hanare masuk ke kamarnya bersama Kakashi yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Mereka duduk berdampingan di tepi ranjang dengan canggung. Keduanya hanya diam menatap lantai. Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutupnya, ia kemudian menanggalkan pakaian atasnya hingga menyisakan celana panjangnya saja. Hanare menatap tubuh atletis suaminya sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" bisik Kakashi yang tiba-tiba telah duduk tepat di samping istrinya. Tangannya menarik lepas tatanan rambut pengantin wanita-nya dengan lembut.

Hanare menatap wajah suaminya, begitu dekat. Namun masih terhalang masker yang begitu beruntung selalu berada di bibir suaminya.  
"Aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu." gumam Hanare.

"Aku tahu." sahut Kakashi cepat.

Hanare mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal. "Kupikir kau tak peduli dengan itu? Apa sekarang tiba-tiba hal itu menjadi penting? Kau takut menyesal menikah denganku?" tanya Kakashi dingin.

"Ada wanita lain yang pernah melihat wajahmu." Hanare memalingkan wajahnya saking kesalnya dengan kenyataan itu.

Kakashi melebarkan matanya mencoba mencerna maksud dari pernyataan singkat Hanare. Kemudian secercah pemahaman melintas di benaknya dan membuat suara yang ia keluarkan selanjutnya menjadi lebih hangat dan lembut. "Kau cemburu?"

Hanare tak bergeming. Kakashi menggerai dan mengelus rambut hijau istrinya, kemudian ia mengecup sayang puncak kepala Hanare cukup lama. Ia menarik Hanare dalam pelukannya, Kakashi memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya.

Hanare membelalak merasakan kulit hangat yang menyentuh pipinya, bukan kain masker. Dengan perlahan Hanare membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap suaminya. Ia melihatnya, akhirnya ia melihat wajah di balik masker itu. Wajah laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Hanare tersenyum hangat sambil membelai setiap inchi wajah suaminya. Jemarinya berhenti di bibir Kakashi. "Bibir ini. Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" gumam Hanare.

"Kau sedang melakukannya." kata Kakashi dalam senyuman.

"Belum dengan bibirku." kata Hanare malu-malu sebelum akhirnya Kakashi yang menarik wajah Hanare ke wajahnya sendiri dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Tangan Kakashi yang lainnya sibuk menarik ikat kimono yang dikenakan Hanare.

.

Ruangan hangat itu gelap gulita, hanya berpenerangan sinar bulan yang masuk dari celah jendela yang sengaja dibuka oleh penghuninya beberapa waktu lalu karena merasa udara dalam ruangan itu terlalu lembab akibat aktivitas mereka. Dua orang yang sedang berada di dalamnya saling memeluk dalam diam di atas ranjang mereka.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu? Wajah setampan itu sepertinya terlalu sia-sia jika hanya ditutupi masker sepanjang waktu." suara manja Hanare terdengar di kamar gelap itu.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata istrinya, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ruangan itu kembali sunyi sebelum akhirnya Kakashi bergumam. "Aku senang kau mengatakan aku tampan, karena kau juga cantik. Berarti aku cukup pantas bersama denganmu." Hanare hanya tertawa ringan tanpa menimpali apapun, kemudian ia mengecup kembali bibir suaminya.

"Aku kecanduan." bisik Hanare.

"Aku juga." geram Kakashi sambil menarik tubuh Hanare untuk kembali menyatu dengan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi lawan mainmu dalam film icha icha paradise." kata Kakashi geli.

"Ahahaha... Akhirnya aku juga bisa mewujudkan fantasimu mengenai novel icha icha paradise." Hanare menimpali dengan suara menggoda di telinga Kakashi.

_ **THE END** _

* * *

 **a/n : Saya suka banget ship KakaHana sejak nonton episode 191, makanya saya buat fict ini. Ini fict naruto pertama saya, rasanya kepingin bikin lagi dengan pair dan cerita yang lain :D**

 **Give me fuel please...**  
 **My fuel is REVIEW :)**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 _ **Druella Wood**_


End file.
